Company M
Company M is an unlicensed small company that makes independent creative works. It is best known for creating the Ralph's Fun! series, Mechanic - and the WHAT, Mechanic comics, The Devil series, and Company M issues. History Early history Company M is named after Mechanic Ross, hence the "M" in both names. It was started in 2007 by Mechanic Ross and began with creating the Ralph's Fun! series, Mechanic Comics, Company M Issues, The Devil Series, and Mechanic and the WHAT. Recent history Company M launched this website, the Ralph's Fun! wiki, in 2013 at the beginning of the New Era of Company M. Attempt at incorporation Although it cannot be fully confirmed due to loss of email history, it is believed that Mechanic Ross attempted to incorporate Company M in 2006 or 2007. This was done on Legal Zoom, a website that helps small businesses start and gain necessary privileges to run. In fear of legal trouble, Mechanic backed down when personal information about a nonexistent company was requested. Employees Employee ranks The existent ranks in Company M are Leader, Co-Leader, Second, Third, Fourth, and Cadet, respective to their positions. The Leader has absolute power over everyone else. The Co-Leader acts slightly as powerful as Second, but gets the right to step in as Leader on the Leader's temporary or permanent absence. List of employees There existed seven listed employees in the most recent official document containing this information. Their names are: *Mechanic Ross (Leader) *Nick Uva (Co-Leader) *Guy Ross (Second) *Cel Ross (Third) *Noah Aznoian (Fourth) *James Beausang (Cadet) *Mark Gimbel (Cadet) Earnings and perks of employees Some employees earned money for work on the Ralph's Fun! series. Mechanic would collect money and give 1/3 to Nick Uva as a royalty, and the other 2/3 could in part go to Guy Ross and Cel Ross, but was commonly kept by Mechanic. Cadets are the only employees that are never paid. After 3 sales of Ralph's Fun! series games from the years 2008-2011, Mechanic Ross paid Nick Uva his earned royalty of $2.00 much after due time. Creations and official documents Ralph's Fun! series Main article: Ralph's Fun! series The Ralph's Fun series is the best known production of Company M and is the top-grossing. The idea was conceived around the time of Mechanic - and the WHAT and was a founding project for the company. Mechanic - and the WHAT Mechanic - and the WHAT was a picture novel being written by Mechanic Ross for Company M. It has been under work since its beginning in about 2007. The Devil series The Devil series was a series of short stories being written by Nick Uva. It was one of the required readings for being hired by Company M. Business All data, such as specific sales numbers, are not available, as history was not kept in relation to the Company M cash flow. Ralph's Fun! Company M earns money from selling copies of Ralph's Fun! series games on CD-R for $1.50 each. However, they have been out of production since 2009. Gross profits are estimated around $20.00 USD. Mechanic Comics Mechanic Comics were short indie comics written by Mechanic Ross. Some of Company M's business was derived from this industry. Copies of several comics sold for $0.10 each. Relationships external to Company M Cel Comics Guy Comics Category:Company M